


And yesterday could feel just like a waste (if I don't love you how I'm supposed to)

by TheRomanticist02



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRomanticist02/pseuds/TheRomanticist02
Summary: Randy found more than anything his wealth could ever buy him in Xavier.
Relationships: Randy Orton/Xavier Woods | Consequences Creed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	And yesterday could feel just like a waste (if I don't love you how I'm supposed to)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, this pairing again. I wuv them together. Part of the 'The Royal's Consort' world. 
> 
> The title comes off Dreamville's 'Sacrifices'. This whole thing revolves around the song actually...check it out. It's so beautiful ♡

If you told Randy a couple years ago that a time would come where he would be a kept man with a newborn daughter, he probably would’ve laughed in your face—and then punched it off from the rest of your body. Men like him don’t build families, they carry too much baggage – heaps upon heaps of heavy issues weighing down on their souls.

Many a night, he spent purposeless; drifting in whatever direction the wind took him. A nightclub to drown away his dark thoughts. A sleazy hotel, losing himself in the body of another. At home, nursing wounds from a fight he got into. For so long Randy had nothing important to live for. Not a family, not his job, not even his possessions.

Then...Xavier.

The young man came out of nowhere, a beautiful blindside that Randy hadn’t even known he needed. Young, naïve – too good, Randy had never met anyone like him before. He made Randy feel...things that the older man hadn’t ever felt before. Foreign warmth that still defeats any coldness Randy thinks he has within him. An electrifying rush in his veins that still has Randy aching for _more, more, more_ – like a touch-starved puppy. An uncharacteristic slowness that Randy still gets around Xavier. The light that envelopes him when he’s around the young man. How everything seems to slow down when Xavier makes an appearance—as if time itself wants to properly savor and appreciate everything about him.

It took Randy a full year to admit to himself that he’d fallen in love with Xavier – only worsened by the fact that it took the young man a mere six months to confess his love. For a long time, Randy had been afraid, hadn’t known how to handle the knowledge. A coldhearted sadist like him and the innocent dove? Surely, it would end eventually—because Randy hadn’t trusted that someone like him would truly be able to take care of something so invaluable as Xavier’s heart.

But Randy’s always been a man whose actions speak for him. They spoke for him when he swapped the late nights out for staying in; curled on the couch with Xavier snuggling into him. They spoke for him when he gave up the countless one night stands for a more stable connection. They spoke for him when he slowly got comfortable with any form of PDA because the light found in Xavier’s soulful brown eyes was something he wanted to see for the rest of his life. His actions spoke as Randy had went head to head with his father to defend Xavier’s honor. They are still speaking to this day as he readily jumps to do any and everything for this one man.

And now they have...a daughter. Him – Randal Keith Orton – a...father. It was never part of his plans, of course, like falling in love with Xavier but here he is. He helped to create something so perfect and precious that sometimes Randy lays awake at night, eyes fixed on his infant daughter’s bassinet, expecting someone to come take her away from him because broken men like him don’t deserve to be fathers. He can count the ones that deserve the honor off the top of his head. Gentler men, in touch with their emotions, who’ve probably always desired to be fathers but Nylah chose him. Like her mommy.

Randy doesn’t know how he’ll ever repay Xavier, maybe it’s the reason he’s so devoted to the younger man, doing his best to ensure that his smile stays where it is. Xavier gave Randy so much more than his money could ever buy. His innocence – that Randy is selfishly proud to have been the one to take. His heart – that Randy still holds to this day, taking care of it as best he can. Their daughter – a testament of their love. A _family_ to love – and for that Randy will never be able to repay him.

There are unshed tears in his eyes as he stares at Xavier, from his spot across the couch, who is sitting cross-legged on the carpeted floor, holding their daughter in his arms. Xavier doesn’t notice his presence for a while, but as his eyes lift up, they glint in the warm glow and he shrugs his shoulders in curiosity.

Randy shrugs right back, most times, he can’t help himself. He loves the sight of Xavier, especially when he’s holding their daughter, maternal instincts overtaking him naturally as he detects a whimper and moves to unbutton his shirt to feed her. This is what he comes home to lately, and it’s better than anything Randy could’ve ever envisioned for himself.

***

_**Nylah Adeline Rose Orton** _

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering what Nylah looks like...you saw the pic above. This site isn't as good for uploading pictures btw...like you can't do it on your phone and that sucks. I wish it were like Wattpad because boy do I have pics I'd like to share. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
